


Santa!Mac

by becauseimawinchester



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, M/M Smut, Smut, So Married, established marriage, macdalton, macdalton fanfic, macdalton smut, macgyver fanfic, my first macgyver fanfic, rudolph!jack, santa!mac, this might end up being a series if i can figure out how to write better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimawinchester/pseuds/becauseimawinchester
Summary: Jack teases Mac on a mission in front of their transport driver, Mac finds a way to get back at him that they both enjoy..





	Santa!Mac

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is MUCH appreciated, this is my first time writing for MacGyver/MacDalton and only my second time writing fanfiction EVER - so let me know how I'm doing.
> 
> I tried to end this on a note that could lead into a series; however, I might just let it stand alone and write separate fics. I'm in love with this ship so if I get good feedback there will definitely be more where this came from. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoy!

“I can’t believe you two dressed up as Santa and Rudolph; you know I could have made those disguises a thousand times better,” Bozer bragged, as LAPD carted the drug lord away.

This mission they had just finished involved interfering with the purchase of a deadly chemical weapon which was stolen from the CDC the week before. Victor Tallman, a drug-lord who had recently upped his game to bio-warfare when he decided laundering drugs was simply not enough money, had the virus stolen with the intent to sell to an unknown buyer for $48 million. The Phoenix Foundation’s job was to ID the buyer and intercept the transaction; protecting the US from the virus and putting away two harden criminals as well as their many of their foot soldiers along with it. 

Much to the Phoenix’s dismay, they found that the buy was scheduled to go down at a children’s museum, the day of Santa (and other Christmas characters) tryouts for the Christmas season. In order to go unnoticed, Mac and Jack found the storage closet where extra costumes were kept and ended up as Santa!Mac and Rudolph!Jack.

“Man, I look ridiculous!!” Jack complained, getting in the transport vehicle to ride back to the Phoenix Foundation headquarters after the mission. Mac in the passenger’s side, Jack sitting directly behind him.

“Yes, Jack you do. But if we’re were going to intercept this purchase, we needed to go unnoticed until the last possible second,” Mac replied.

“Yeah, whatever.”

In the side mirror, Mac smiled shyly to himself as he saw Jack fiddling with the red nose of his costume. It was little moments like this that always made Mac love Jack more, if that were even possible. Although the grumpiness and complaining got on Mac’s nerves, it was all part of the Jack Dalton charm. Mac would never admit it, but he’d always thought Jack was adorable when he was grumpy and not getting his way… all pouty lipped and rolling his eyes.

Man, I love this idiot, Mac thought to himself just before Jack leaned up and ….

“You know Santa, I’ve been a real naughty boy this year…” Jack whispered seductively in Mac’s ear.

“I, uhh..” Mac stumbled over his words as Jack kept his lips at Mac’s ear a little longer than absolutely necessary. Jack’s hot breath ran down Mac’s neck and ear, giving him goosebumps.

“What was that, Mr. MacGyver?” the driver ask, thinking Mac’s ramblings were aimed towards her.

“Nothing, uhh,” Mac cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, thankful that the bulky Santa pants seemed to be covering the growing bulge there, “nothing at all. Sorry.”

He’s going to pay for that, Mac thought as he turned uncomfortably to glare at Jack in the backseat… the jerk was smirking, happy with himself and amused at Mac’s discomfort. That little shit, I hate him. I hate him so much.

\----

Thankfully, Jack and Mac had driven separate cars to work before the mission, making it easier on Mac to exact his plan. 

“I’ll meet you at home after a bit; I’ve got to pick something up from the store,” Mac called over his shoulder after giving Jack a peck on the lips in the Phoenix parking lot.

“What the..? But we aren’t out of anything Mac!!” Jack shouted back.

“It’s not for food, babe!!”

Mac always knew Jack could be a kinky son of a bitch, but this time he’d caught Mac off guard. Santa..? Really… thought Mac as he walked through the doors of Macy’s, heading straight for the men’s underwear section. He’d seen a wrack of festive boxer briefs a few weeks ago when he was Christmas shopping for Jack and he knew just the pair he needed to buy…

Santa boxers.

Some of the most ridiculous things Mac had ever seen, now were the perfect solution to get back at Jack. Complete with a tight fitted form that Mac knew would hug his ass just so, the things were adorned with décor that included a black ‘belt’ towards the top with a buckle in front, right over the waist of the boxers.

Mac stopped buy a public restroom on the way home, smuggling the boxers inside in his pocket before changing in the restroom. He wanted to catch Jack completely off guard like he had been earlier that day. Hurriedly, he changed into the Santa boxers, slipping his usual attire of jeans and dress shoes back over them, and headed home.

\----

Back at their place, Jack laid atop the covers on the bed the two shared, watching tv in his pajama bottoms and his favorite Metallica tshirt.

“Jack, I’m home,” Mac called as he kicked his shoes off at the door. Seeing no signs of Jack in the kitchen or living room, he started to wander throughout the house looking for his husband, “Jack..?”

“In here,” Jack called back from the bedroom. Mac palmed himself through his jeans and boxers, getting hard at the thought of the reaction he knew Jack would have..

Seconds later, he rounded the doorway to their bedroom, trying to play it casual… perfect set up, don’t even have to get him in the bedroom this time.

“Oh my gosh, I’m exhausted,” he moaned as he began undressing, making sure to start with his shirt to make a show of the process.

“Mhmph..” Jack muffled back, not even looking away from the tv.

Frustrated, Mac threw his dress shirt at Jack’s head, gaining the attention he wanted. Now that’s more like it; smug son of a bitch has no clue want’s coming.. making a show of flexing his stomach and biceps as he stripped off the tight white undershirt. Holding Jack’s intense gaze with a smirk, Mac went to work on his belt next, going as slow as humanly possible without looking like an idiot.

No sooner than Mac’s belt was hanging open, Jack had pushed himself upright and to the foot of their bed, legs hanging over the edge and spread wide enough for Mack to slot himself between them perfectly.

‘me here,” Jack said, barely above a whisper as he motioned Mac his way with a finger.

Oh, he wants to do this himself, hu? This outta be good…

Mac stood between Jack’s legs as he kissed up Mac’s chest, over his scar and to his right shoulder; Mac let out a small moan and Jack smirked in satisfaction, thinking he’d gained control of the situation… that is until he began working open Mac’s jeans…

“Mac, what are you wear- ohh…” Jack’s eyes went wide as he pushed Mac’s jeans over his ass and to the floor. Toeing out of them, Mac took a step back and let Jack take it all in.

Jack’s mouth fell open as he eyed the hard length of Mac’s cock outlined through the deep red material, a small circle of precum already staining them near the ‘belt.’ Jack made a small motion with his hand, silently asking his husband to turn a circle. Very slowly, Mac shifted his weight from one foot to the other, sure to let his hips sway as he turned. Stopping as he faced the wall, Mac bent down and took off his socks – ass on full display for Jack’s amusement.

Hearing a loud gulp behind him, Mac stood back up with a smirk and turned the rest of the way around to face his husband.

“Like what you see?” he ask, voice deeper than usual and thick with arousal.

Jack gave a weak nod as his eyes trailed up and back down his husband’s slender yet muscled frame. As Mac stepped closer, Jack stood to wrap Mac in his arms and push him down to the bed, which Mac anticipated, leaning back a bit,

“Nuh-uh, you’ve been a very naughty boy remember? Santa’s gotta hand out some discipline or all you’re going to get for Christmas is coal,” Mac teased. Annoyed, Jack sat back on the bed and rolled his eyes adorably, groaning as he did so.

“Maaccc…”

“Jack shut up,” Mac said with a smirk as he kissed Jack deeply, pushing his husband down to the bed with a thud.

Mac made quick work of Jack’s sleep pants – which had nothing underneath – socks and shirt, leaving him completely exposed as he sat up on his knees to admire the sight before him. From the look in his eyes, Jack was doing the same as he shifted up the bed to lay comfortably. Mac followed, crawling over him but not before licking along Jack’s thick length and kissing up his toned stomach and neck. Finally, finding his husbands lips, Mac kissed Jack hard as he ground his boxer-covered hips against Jack’s naked ones.

“Hmm,” he mumbled against Jack’s lips, “I wonder how Santa could possibly make you pay for what you did to him earlier…”

“What’d I do,” Jack said in mock innocence, giving a fake surprised look, complete with batting eyelashes.

Another grind against his hips and Jack was moaning as Mac cockily tilted his head, “You know exactly what! Teasing me in front of that transport driver, you’re lucky those Sant pants were loose,” Mac kept an agonizingly slow rhythm of long, grinds against Jack.. he brushed his lips at Jack’s ear, Mac’s breath running down his neck, “otherwise that poor woman might have seen something she shouldn’t have..”

That was all it took, and Jack was his. Mac was going to make this last, he was usually the bottom. From the beginning of their relationship, it just fell into place this way. Likely because of their personalities, Jack was more dominating in the bedroom, while Mac was more submissive – trusting Jack was like breathing to Mac, he didn’t even have to think about it. However, every so often, when Jack was feeling particularly lazy, or when Mac was pissed and needed an outlet, or if they’d been apart for a mission, Mac topped. It was like Jack needed to feel Mac, to reassure himself that Mac was there; strong and ready to take on the world by Jack’s side. Then again, sometimes, Mac topped just because – it was odd really, they’d never talked about this system, they just knew.

Tonight, he was going to give Jack a little delicious torture to make him pay for making him SO uncomfortable in front of that driver, who Mac will probably never be able to look in the eyes again. Jack relaxed as Mac kissed him all over – his face, shoulders, down his chest, just passed his cock and down both legs, one at a time, slowly and sensually as possible. Finally, Mac stood to get lube and stripped out of the boxers as he did so.

Getting back to work, Mac licked another stripe up Jack’s cock; wrapping his lips around the tip and sinking down until it slid fully down his throat. Jack’s head fell back on the pillows at the pleasure, one hand went to the pillow behind his head, the other tangling in Mac’s hair. The younger man circled his hole with a lube-slick finger, then nudging the digit inside. Slowly, Mac worked Jack open, adding a fingering and scissoring them apart easily, using the blowjob as a distraction from the pressure.

My God, he’s good at his, Jack thought, gotta let the boy top more often.

“Mac,” Jack breathed, “baby, I’m ready, I swear,”

Mac pulled off Jack’s cock with a wet pop, “you sure..?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out, moving his hand to cup Mac’s face, “mmm, baby, need you, please.”

Mac sat up to his knees between Jack’s legs, smoothing over himself a few times with the lube-covered hand. Pulling Jack’s right leg up to hook over himself, Mac leaned forward until he was hovering over Jack, wanting to make eye contact.

Jack pulled the blonde down for a kiss, “I love you so much, Angus Daniel MacGyver-Dalton.”

Slowly pushing inside his husband until he bottomed out, Mac kept still for a moment, breathing heavily as he whispered in Jack’s ear, “I love you more, Jack Wyatt MacGyver-Dalton, you big sap.”

Jack pushed his ass towards Mac, signaling him to start moving. Starting with slow, languid thrusts, the blonde made love to his husband. Gradually picking up the pace, Mac leaned down to suck a mark on Jack’s chest, just below his collarbone; a spot he knew drives Jack insane.

“..ahh, Yeah, Mac.. oohhhh..” the older man moaned endlessly into Mac’s hair, pushing back against his husband’s trusts.

Keeping a steady pace for a while, Mac took his time building them both up, wanting this to last forever. It had been a while since they took their time making love, the holiday season was surprisingly busy for the two agents. So each time he’d get close or sense that Jack was, Mac would slow down a bit, taking the time to kiss the older man slow and deep, before picking up the pace and building up until he was sure he was driving Jack crazy.

“Mac, ‘m close..” the brunette slurred, unable to focus on forming words.

Mac took the cue and wrapped a large hand around his husband’s length and began pumping him in time with his thrusts, his other hand beside Jack’s head, holding himself up.

“Me too baby,” he replied.

Mac angled his hips to make sure he was hitting Jack’s prostate and kept a building pace until they were both moaning and breathing loud enough to wake the neighbors. Jack pulled his husband down for a kiss as he came all over both their bellies and Mac’s hand; moaning into Mac’s mouth. Mac thrust in and out a few more times. The vibrations of Jack’s orgasm along with his hole tightening around Mac’s cock was enough to send him over the edge too, cumming hard inside his husband with a groan of his name.

The two just lied there for a moment, breathing heavily as Mac pulled out and moved to wrap his arms around Jack’s shoulders. Mac pulled himself closer to his man, wanting to feel all of him. Jack gave a big sign and wrapped his arms around Mac’s waist, giving his ass a squeeze in the process.

“Baby, that was…” he trailed off and closed his eyes.

“Mmm.. yeah, it was,” Mac replied without opening his eyes, “who’s your boy?” he teased, tilting his head up to meet Jack’s lips in a passionate kiss.

“Definitely you, Santa Baby;” Jack teased back, “love you so much, oh and by the way, you are officially topping more often.”

“Not arguing with that and I love you too,” Mac said, getting serious, “but NO more teasing me at work, ESPECIALLY in the field,” he finished sternly.

“Yeah, yeah,

Still wrapped in each other and the stress of the day, the two slowly began to lose consciousness. Sex was always their way to unwind after a mission but this… this has to happen more often the husbands thought to themselves as they zonked out. Mac and Jack both slept deeply that night, complete with obnoxious, manly snoring; which both will deny to their deaths.

\----

The next morning Jack woke up first, looking down to admire his sleeping husband for a moment as he got up to exact his plan. About an hour later Mac was up too, finding the bed empty next to him. The blond wondered into the kitchen where he found Jack cooking breakfast in nothing but elf boxers, similar to the style of the little number Mac wore the night before. 

Mac almost had to pick his jaw up off the floor, ”Oh, this means war…” he said over Jack’s shoulder, slapping his husband's ass on the way to the coffee maker.


End file.
